


Watermelon Boy

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Fantasy AU [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cultural Differences, Cute, Mermaids, Mermen, Nymphs & Dryads, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: King introduces Bim to a surface food.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels
Series: Fantasy AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370350
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Watermelon Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuriouslyShy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriouslyShy/gifts).



Bim hummed happily beneath the surface of the water, tail stirring up the sand with idle motions as he dug for seashells. He’d been living by the surface for a while now, with King, and he’d never been happier. Silver and Eric visited nearly every day, and he got to spend _all day_ with King. Though, King couldn’t spend too much time by the pier, away from his tree. Which was why Bim was off a little ways out to sea, digging for seashells, while he let King – sleep? – sleep in his tree.

“ _BIM!_ ”

Bim lifted his head, elbow deep in the sand, when he heard King’s distant voice. He frowned, struggling to get his arm free, before swimming to the surface of the water, poking his head up into open air. “King?”

King was standing on the edge of the pier, a little green blur – Bim was farther out than he thought – waving frantically. “ _COME HERE!_ ”

King turned and raced back to his tree, leaving Bim…a little confused as he ducked back below the water, swimming back to shore. He forewent the pier, this time, crawling onto the beach instead. And just in time to see King emerge from the forest carrying – _something_. Something… _big_ , and green, and round, and _easily_ looked to be _far_ too big for King to carry, especially by the way he was stumbling and sort of waddling over to him.

Bim rolled onto his back, pushing himself to sit upright with the waves still lapping at his tail, and King sat heavily besides him, cross-legged, with – the _thing_ in his lap. King was beaming, that crudely carved coral gem flower still tucked behind his ear, and he patted the thing. “Look what I found! One of the other dryads gave it to me, isn’t this great!”

Bim raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “Sure, but…” He poked the thing. It was – _hard_. And weirdly sort of smooth. “…What is it?”

King blushed dark green, probably with embarrassment, but Bim just found it _adorable_. “Oh! Right, um –” He patted the thick skin of the thing again. “It’s – It’s a watermelon. You eat it.”

Bim’s confusion only spiked. “How in the _Hell_ …?”

King laughed, leaning over to kiss Bim’s cheek – and immediately flushing further when he realized what he did – before twisting around. “Hold on, I just – I need something sharp –”

Bim huffed, and grabbed the – watermelon? – from King’s lap. It was heavier than it looked, and Bim nearly dropped it before setting it in his own lap, tail twitching a little in the surf. His tongue poked out between his teeth as he dug his nails into the surprisingly giving skin of the watermelon, and he began to _pull_. It took a bit of strength, his arms quivering, but before long, the watermelon began to give, and it abruptly split almost perfectly even in half, Bim falling backwards in surprise while the two halves went skidding in the sand.

King lit up, helping Bim sit back upright, before taking the nearest half of the watermelon, brushing as much sand off as possible, before digging his hand in and scooping up some of the reddish pink flesh inside. Bim blinked owlishly, watch King eat for a minute, before taking his half, brushing off the sand, and mimicking him. He crinkled his nose a little at the texture on his fingers and the webbing in between, and when he lifted up his handful, he reared back at the – vaguely _red_ liquid that dripped between his fingers. He shot King a startled look, only to see the same red liquid dripping down King’s chin. “It _bleeds?!_ ”

King swallowed his mouthful of the watermelon, lowering his hand. “I mean – I guess? It’s juice. It’s not bad or anything.” He smiled a little. “Try it. I think you’ll like it. Just – don’t eat the black things, the seeds. They’re not good.”

Bim’s brow just furrowed with his ever-deepening confusion. “Seeds? Like…what you gave me?” He peered at the little black dots in the flesh of the watermelon. “These don’t look like yours.”

“Well I’d hope not. We’re different plants. Every plant has different seeds. Oak trees like me have acorns. Watermelons and some other fruits have little black things. Some don’t have seeds at all, just spores.”

Bim blinked again slowly, _staring_ at King, and cracked a smile. “I understood _some_ of the words you said. And…” He picked one of the seeds out of his handful, squishing it between his fingers, before flicking it into the ocean. “You’re sure it’s safe?”

At King’s encouraging nod, Bim picked out the rest of the seeds in his hand, and took a hesitant bite.

He reared back a little, chewing slowly. It was…sweeter than he thought it’d be. Grittier, too, though that was probably just the sand. The – juice? – was sticky, but it wasn’t bad, like King said. In fact…Bim didn’t mind it at all. It was _good_ , he liked it, he liked how sweet it was, and how squishy it was. And he brought his hand up to take another bite, slapping his fins against the surf.

His handful was quickly gone, and he brought the entire half of the watermelon up to his face, sinking his fangs in, and idly spitting the seeds back into the ocean. Though, he blushed when he heard King laugh, lifting his head with juice staining his face pink and dripping back into the natural bowl. “Shut up, King! Stop laughing at me, I’ve never seen one of these things before! You surface dwellers have weird stuff!”

King just laughed harder, snorting into his own handful of watermelon. “I know! I just think it’s cute how _enthusiastic_ you are!”

Bim’s blush deepened, and he pouted, nails digging into the skin of the watermelon. “M’not cute! I could eat you!”

King leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You could, but I’d taste like grass, bark, and dirt. So who would really be getting the last laugh there?”

Bim’s pout deepened, and he bared his fangs at King with a hiss, arching his tail. His blush darkened, and he picked at the watermelon, flicking another seed into the water. “Could you…possibly find another one of these? Some time? Please?”

King smiled, kissing his cheek again and resting his chin on Bim’s shoulder. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LYNN, YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAN, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!! :D
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
